Normalcy
by Miss Chelle
Summary: Brotherly love is a normal thing to them. Series of one-shots about brotherly love. Ch.2 Lovi and Feli
1. Chapter 1

_(Fluffffff. Because there isn't enough brotherly love in this fandom.)_

Normalcy

Al & Matt

Matthew was sitting on his couch, munching popcorn. He was also kind of half watching a movie, bored senseless. It was a day off for him, and he didn't have a thing to do. Occasionally, a piece went flying toward Kumajirou, who was sitting on the floor, looking dazed. There was about ten popcorn pieces scattered around him. Apparently, the bear did not like popcorn.

"Kuma…Come on! Eat it! I'm going to clean that up later, you know."

"Who?"

"Canada. CA~NA~DA. You learned how to talk, but you only ever as who I am."

"….."

The bear tottered away on cute, stubby bear legs. Canada sighed. He needed to get a less useless pet.

" 's not Tuesday yet….. Why isn't it Tuesday? I wanna play hockey now! Stupid Russia and his stupid Tuesdays…." It was Thursday, and every Tuesday, Matt and Russia got together and played hockey. Hence, the Tuesday tirade. Matt really loved his weekly games. They were his way of venting anger.

There a sudden pounding at his door. I say pounding, not knocking, because The Someone at the door sounded like he was trying to break it down. Matt only knew one person with a knock like that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…."

He ambled slowly to the door, not in a rush, because Al probably didn't have anything important to say to him, anyway. He opened the door and saw, much to his not surprise, his older brother.

"Yo!"

"Hi, Al. Come in. What's up"

"What do you mean, 'what's up?' Don't you have the day off, too?" Canada nodded. "Well, there you go. I wanted to hang out with my little brother! Is that such a crime?"

"You usually come in here shouting nonsense."

"Do not"

"Remember the last time you were here?"

While they were talking, they made their way to the living room. Al laid his head on the sofa ans stared at the ceiling, thinking.

"Yeah, I don't remember."

"Didn't expect you to, Al. Your memory sucks. Always has. Anyway, last time you were here was the time with the piñata."

Al grimaced, the word obviously triggering something bad in his memory. Matt went and sat next to his brother, glad for the visit. It gave him a chance to tease Al, something no one ever gets tired of.

"Aah, shad up. And my memories just fine, thanks. I'm not an old man or anything. Like England."

"Yeah, sure, okay…"

"Be quiet, Matt! No one asked you!"

Matt made a sound, but stayed generally quiet as his brother said. They sat in an angry sort of silence for awhile. America sniffed and shifted a bit. He tapped his shoe on the floor rapidly. Crosses his legs. Crossed his arms. Uncrossed his legs, and sighed. Adjusted his glasses and sighed again. Canada's face was away from his brother's, so America didn't see that he was literally biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

Matt had forgotten how fidgety Al got. He was like a little kid being scolded. Finally, America swallowed his pride and broke the silence.

"What happened there?" Al pointed to the scattered pieces of popcorn that were still on the floor.

"Oh. I tried giving Kuma some popcorn. I guess he doesn't like it." Canada was over the hilarity of America fidgeting, and now was back to his almost-bored senseless state.

"You tried to give popcorn to a polar bear? Isn't that bad for him?"

"Huh. I never thought of that. Well, he usually eats everything I do, and not…bear food? What do you feed a bear?"

"How should I know? I don't have one as a pet. You should know better than anyone."

"Well, I got Kuma when I was a kid. No one told me what to feed him."

"I had a pet…."

"What, that rabbit?"

"Yeah. You remember him?"

"How could I forget? We used to make him and Kuma race. What happened to him?"

"England told me to set him free. Said something like-" Americas put on his best, which means not very good, British accent, waving his hands and stuck his nose in the air"-It is uncivilized for people to keep wild beasts in their homes!" He stopped when he saw Matt was giggling, and smiled.

"Th-that doesn't sound like him at all!"

"Close enough. Ahh, those were the days, y'know? I miss being a kid. No one called me an idiot when we were kids."

"Not to your face…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing….." Canada was grinning innocently at his brother, hoping he didn't catch that. Al did, and before Matt could get away, Al trapped him in a headlock.

"Aw, come on, Al, let me go! This isn't funny anymore, come on, Al!!" Canada could never get out of America's headlocks. No matter what. They were just about matched in the strength department, but it was just the little brother in him that disabled Canada from getting out.

"Now, this is familiar. Isn't it, little bro?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, let me go, Al…"

"What was that? You want me to let you go?" Al was speaking in a falsey innocent voice.

"Yes, yes, please!!"

"Okay." Al let Canada go, and he slumped against the couch, half glaring at his older brother. It's not like Matt was hurt, he just didn't like to be in such a vulnerable position.

"Oh, quit lookin' at me like that, alright? I let ya go, didn't I?"

Matt only hmphed, and crossed his arms. Al put a friendly hand on top of his brothers head.

"I'm sorry. Okay?"

"…..Okay….."

Al grinned at Matt, and tugged at his hair curl.

Now, unlike the Italy brothers, who get turned on when their hair curls were tugged, or even touched, Canada's was a bit different. Canada's was ticklish. Extremely ticklish.

Canada fell on the floor, he was laughing so hard. It didn't take long for tears to stream down his face, and his breath was becoming increasingly ragged. Al was sitting back, apparently enjoying his brother's weakness. Finally, after Canada calmed down enough to breathe properly, he sat up, breathless, and glared at his older brother.

"Why did you do that, jerk face?!!"

Al, in lieu of answering right away, kneeled on the floor so that he was level with his brother, and kissed him on the forehead. Canada was not expecting this. At all. He turned bright red, and started sputtering.

"I love watching you laugh, Matt."

_(I go off on a tangent when I write without a plot. And it feels like I can't write these two. Blahhh. But I love brotherly love. I'll write another pair of brothers soon. Please review~! Ciao~)_


	2. Chapter 2

(_OKAY! After many a try, this time I will hopefully manage to write Lovi and Feli! I will not be defeated by those pesky Italians that I love so!! Here we go…Oh, and I use their nicknames, Feli and Lovi. I'm sorry if you don't like it. )_

**Nostra**

Feliciano was late. As Always. Honestly, Lovi did not know why he counted on the stupid empty-headed idiot for anything at all!

It was a simple request. Be here, at their villa, every Sunday morning so the two brothers could go to Mass together. As they have always done since forever!

But, noo~oo! Stupid Feli had to be late _every single fucking Sunday _because he always spend the weekends with his god damned potato loving son of a bitch boyfriend!! Always!! That bastard messed with their tradition ever since he came into Feli's life.

"I swear to God, he better be here…." A permanently disgruntled Lovi muttered to his feet.

Speak of the pasta-loving Devil, a loud, exuberant voice was heard. Lovi smirked in pleasure. Well, he wasn't that late today. They might actually get some good seats this time! However, Lovi's happiness was short lived. His anger came back with a vengeance as soon as he heard a deeper voice answer his brother's. No doubt Feli brought along his Potato Bastard.

Already red in the face, Lovino stomped down the road in his Sunday best to meet (yell at) them. If it was possible, Lovi got even angrier when he heard what the Potato Bastard was saying. Or rather, trying to say.

"M-me chiamo Germanio?" The tall blond tried out the foreign words, and only messed up slightly, as Feliciano was quick to point out.

"No, no. Mi! Mi chiamo! And It's Germania in Italian. But that was a great first try! You'll be speaking Italian in no time!" The over enthusiastic Feli was beaming at the prospect.

"The how-to book says that it's very easy to learn."

"Uh huh! I'm gonna love to hear my word's spoken in Germany's beautiful voice!!"

"Y-yes, and--" "FELICIANO!!"

Lovino had reached the pair and steam was nearly pouring out his ears in outrage.

"TELL ME YOU ARE _NOT_ TEACHING THAT GOD DAMNED POTATO BASTARD OUR LANGUAGE!!"

Feli looked at his brother in confusion. "But, fratello, I thought you would like him better if he spoke Italian like us…"

Lovino threw a savage look at Ludwig before speaking through gritted teeth. "The day that listening to that god damned potato freak _butcher_ my language makes me happy is the day that all of Hell freezes over!"

"Fratello…" Feli started in a placating voice, but Lovi cut him off. "Don't 'fratello' me!! Now, go get dressed! We need to be at Mass in an hour, and you look like a slob!"

"But what about Ludw--" "GO!"

Feli lowered his head and started up the road, with Lovi walking very close behind him. Ludwig was left, forgotten in the road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you, Feli. Why would even think of disgracing our country by teaching Italian to that Potato bastard!"

Lovi had followed Feli in his room, and was talking in a considerably calmer tone. He was lecturing his younger brother as he was putting some respectable clothes.

"He isn't a bastard! And isn't a good thing that more people know Italian?"

"No! Not others Nations like him!"

"Why not?"

"Feli, let me ask you a question. How many Nations speak German?"

"Uhh, there's Germany, and Germany's fun brother….Umm…." Lovi rolled his eyes.

"Austria, Lichtenstein, Belgium, Luxembourg, and Switzerland. Do you pay any attention when we're at those global meetings?"

Feli shook his head.

"Another question. How many Nations speak Italian?"

"……" Feli lowered his head and stayed quiet.

"Exactly! It's only us! Not even that Bastard Spain speaks Italian. It's ours, Feli. La nostra lingua. Why would you want to change that?'

"But, I thought if Germany spoke it…." Feli trailed off, uncertain. His older brother was right.

"There isn't a lot that's just ours anymore. We need to be damned proud to be Italian. Hell, We Are Italy. We should speak it with pride, and don't let any of those filthy bastards learn it. It's opurs, and only ours, dammit!!"

"Yeah!!" Feli crowed. He was fully dressed by now, and Lovi smirked, seeing his little brother's opinion successfully changed for the better. He brushed some dust of his little brother's suit and straightened his tie.

"Come on, we'll be late. Where's your rosary?"

"Uhhh…. I think I left it a t Ger- I mean, I think lost it." Feli smiled innocently. Lovi knew what he was about to say, but let it go. He picked up a spare Rosary that was hanging over Feli's bed, and put it around his neck.

"Don't lose this one, si?"

Feli nodded happily, and they both set off to Mass, each coursing with Italian pride.

(_Please say that it wasn't that bad. I love Lovi from the bottom of my heart, but I can't seem to write him well. And this is less about brotherly love and more about Italian pride…..Oh well. I googled the Italian, and used wiki for the bit about nations speaking German. Forgive me if anything is incorrect!! It's funny how proud I am of Italy, and how much I love these two, since I'm not Italian in the least. Ahh… Oh well. Reviews are love, guys!! Ciao~)_


End file.
